


The Great British Something

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday baking, Established Relationship, M/M, baking disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baking a cake's easy. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great British Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nietie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nietie).



> Written for the very lovely nietie's birthday and originally posted to Livejournal in 2014.

Cutter wasn't exactly the target audience for the Great British Bake Off, but Stephen seemed strangely mesmerised by the show. And when he'd mentioned, in an off-hand way that Cutter wasn't sure had been a general observation, or a hint with neon flashing lights attached, that he'd never had anyone bake him a birthday cake before, well...let's just say baking a cake for the first time in his life had seemed like a perfectly reasonable idea, right up until the moment he tried to do it.

Starting simple with a Victoria sponge had seemed like the best idea. And he was determined to follow the recipe to the letter, and then everything would be all right. But mixing up grams and ounces had been his first mistake, following an internal debate and then a trip to YouTube to work out the difference between beating, whisking and folding, of which he was still none the wiser. And he had grossly underestimated how much time it would take, pulling the cake out of the oven (and just how exactly had he managed to burn the outside but the inside looked like it wasn't even warm never mind cooked?) as Stephen returned home.

"This is one of those, it's the thought that counts moments, isn't it?" Stephen asked. He gingerly stepped over a knob of butter and around some broken pieces of pottery which he correctly deduced had once housed the flour.

"Um? Happy Birthday?"

Stephen kissed Cutter on his flour covered cheek.

"Bring that chocolate icing up to the bedroom, and it will definitely have a happy ending," Stephen said with a wink.

Cutter groaned at the terrible joke, but didn't waste any time in doing what he was told. At least that was something he definitely knew he was good at.


End file.
